Sugilite
Sugilite is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst. Appearance Sugilite is colossal. She features four, medium-lilac eyes located under a strong brow and a fifth one above it. Her mouth is twisted into a grin and filled with sharp, pointed teeth. She has a giant plume of spiky, dark purple-black hair kept in an untamed style similar to Amethyst's, but messier. Her skin color is lavender, like Amethyst's. She appears to have purple fingernails painted to appear as gems themselves. Her gemstones are located on her chest, and on the palms of the hands of her upper arms. As of Amethyst and Garnet's regenerations, Sugilite's palm gemstones have been relocated. Personality Sugilite cares for herself first and foremost. Though she carries out mission objectives effectively, she has problems with impulse control and does not hesitate to use her power for personal gain. She combines Garnet's headstrong, unwavering nature with Amethyst's indulgence, as well as her negative attitude towards authority. The resulting personality is a volatile mix that is highly aggressive and dangerous to everyone she encounters. This causes at least one perilous situation, wherein Sugilite, enraged that she was left behind during a mission and asked to unfuse, viciously attacks and severely injures Pearl. She seems to possess some of Ruby and Sapphire's feelings towards separating. She also appears to be cold like Sapphire can be, containing Ruby's anger issues and Amethyst's recklessness. All of Sugilite's constituent Gems contribute to her general temperament, though the similarity in nature of Amethyst and Ruby seemingly eclipse Sapphire. Despite her destructive nature, she does seem to retain an attachment to Steven, refraining from marking him as a direct target during her rampages. Ironically, she inadvertently causes a chunk of debris to fly off at Pearl, who deflects it and hits Steven in the face. Sugilite appears to want to impress Steven with her strength, asking if he wanted "to see something cool?" when summoning Garnet's gauntlets and Amethyst's whip to form her flail. Abilities Sugilite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Ice, they form Sogdianite (formerly Pruskite). * When fused with Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, they form Kosmochlor. * When fused with Ice and Pearl, they form Rainbow Fluorite (formerly Parisite). * When fused with Rose Quartz and Pearl, they form Obsidian (formerly Mystic Quartz). * When fused with Steven Universe and Pearl, they form Obsidian. * Weh fused with Ice, Pearl, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ice, Pearl, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ice, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (previously Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ice, Pearl, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Pearl, Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Trivia * When asked who would win, Scorzalite or Sugilite, GemCrust stated that the latter would, because despite Scorzalite's intelligence and cryokinesis, Sugilite is stronger than her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158901739387/ *Sugilite is GemCrust's favorite fusion. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158920267632/ * Her flail is GemCrust's favourite fusion weapon.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/164576613197/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Sugilite is a rare purple cyclosilicate mineral that was named after the Japanese petrologist, Ken-ichi Sugi. * Sugilite's chemical formula is KNa2(Fe, Mn, Al)2Li3Si12O30, where manganese, as an impurity, gives it its purple color. ** Iron and aluminum make it range in color from pinkish-purple to deep bluish-purple. * Sugilite is not a traditional birthstone. * Sugilite is associated with the resolution of existential problems, self-awareness, incarnation, and identity; which can be the reason of her reluctance to unfuse or fuse again. Gemstones Gallery Sugilite_-_Gen_2_With_Weapon.png|Sugilite with her flail. SugilitebyJudgekoo.png|Sugilite's pose. Sugilite Ice video games.png|Sugilite and Ice playing video games. Sugilite Ice toss.png|Sugilite and Ice fusing. Malasug.png|Sugilite and Malachite dancing. References Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:A to Z Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Sugilites Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Garnet Fusions